


Farewell, My Friend

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal, Bi-Sexual, Double Vaginal Penetration, Lemon, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Hilbert and Hilda are sad to see N go. Before he leaves, they gave him one last thing to remember him by. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	

For Sweets, I hope you like it!

 

Hilbert's and Hilda's eyes were flowing with tears. N's long green hair was flowing and brushing agaisnt his face when the wind blows. N does have to admit that he'll miss them, but he must continue on his journey, alone. Hilbert and Hilda just got done defeating Ghetsis, they were hoping that they would come with him and help him on his journey to heal his wounds. But N just smiled at them.

"Do you have to go?" Hilbert asked as he sniffled.

"I'm afraid so..." N said.

"Don't go... We don't want you to go..." Hilda said and sniffled.

N smiled at them, a tear shed from his eyes.

Hilda and Hilbert looked at each other. Perhaps the more they resist, the harder it is for them to let go. They finally concede and they wished nothing but the best.

"Hilbert, I think we should give him a farewell gift." Hilda said.

"Well... What should it be?" Hilbert asked.

"I could-- No... WE could give him some love." Hilda said.

Hilbert was surprised to hear that. "Are you sure?"

"You don't mind sharing him with me, do you?" Hilda asked.

Hilbert and Hilda have been together since they started this journey, and they already made love lots of time before. But they never even thought about doing it with N.

Hilbert smiled at her, "I don't. Go ahead. I'll join you."

Hilda smiled, "Great!"

"Just what are you guys talking about?" N asked.

"N, I know that your only friends were pokemon. And you know the love between pokemon and people. But, have you ever experience the love between only humans?" Hilda asked.

"The love between only humans?" N asks. "No, I don't think I have."

They smiled at their green hair friend. "We can show you. This is our farewell gift."

Hilda approached N and hugs him which startled him a bit. N hesitantly wraps his arms around her, and embrace. He felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was the same feeling that his pokemon feel when they are affectionate towards other pokemon. Then, Hilda softly planted her lips on his, and N was shocked to feel a person's lips. He was hesitant at first, but he soon followed Hilda's lead and kissed her back. This is N's first kiss, and it felt amazing to him. The kiss lasted for a moment before she breaks away.

"N, let's make love. All three of us." Hilda said.

"Make love?" N questioned.

"I'll show you." Hilda said.

She started to take off his clothes and gazed at his body. He wasn't muscular, nor was he scrawny. She got a look at his member and it was long, just like Hilbert's. She then started to strip off her clothes. Her legs were gracefully thin, her thighs and hips were a bit plump, her butt was chunky, her breasts were average size, and her tummy was fit. Hilbert definitely scored a beautiful girl.

"You're a virgin, right?" Hilda asks.

"Uh... I guess...?" N replied.

"Well, I'll be taking it then." Hilda said.

Hilda straddles N. She hanged on to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She slowly inserts his penis inside her. She was gasping as it was going deep inside her. N softly moans as he wonders what is this strange, but wonderful sensation. She stops and pants when he was fully sheathed inside her. Since his size is the same as Hilbert, she didn't need to wait to get used to his size, she just moves at a slow pace.

Her pussy was milking and clenching his long cock. Greedily sucking him dry until he was empty. N could only moan and enjoy this recently discovered rapture he's experiencing. It was something he never felt before. Hilda was softly panting as she moves, she never thought she would fuck someone other than her boyfriend. Speaking of which, Hilbert wants to join in, but waited a bit because he wanted to watch his own girlfriend gives N the best time of his life.

N soon got a hold of her and starts moving with her. He pulls out halfway, and then pushes back into her. He pulls out halfway again, and shove his cock deep in her. He pulled his cock out again, only leaving the tip inside, and force his cock back inside her. Hilda grunted with each thrusts he makes, she feels him going deep inside her. For a first timer, he was pretty good.

N moves faster, plowing his meat faster and deeper inside her. His penis was throbbing and her pussy was pulsating. Hilda lets out her moans of pleasure as she rides him. N was softly panting and letting out little moans of ecstasy as he was giving it to her good. Hilbert just watch them go at it and his pants was getting tight and wanting to break free from its imprisonment.

Hilda gripped his shoulders as she bounced faster and moves with his rhythm. His cock was way deep inside her, his groin was slapping against hers. Hilbert was starting to disrobe his clothes when he realize they were about to reach their climax. Hilda was moaning as loud as she could while N was grunting when he was feeling something that was about to come out of him.

She slammed herself deep on his cock and he experience his first orgasm. N shouted with bliss and ecstasy. Hilda moaned in bliss when she came. N was filling up her womanhood with his thick cum. Some of it was leaking out of her when she was filled to the brim. She collapse on him and pants on his chest. N was panting and catching his breath. His cock is still hard after the orgasm, its even twitching inside her.

She feels him not getting any soft anytime soon, which was the perfect opportunity for them to keep going. N and Hilda looked over to where Hilbert is and saw him in the nude. His body had small muscles and pecs, his stomach was fit and tight, and his cock was long and hard and standing like a pole from watching his girlfriend fucking their green hair friend. His cock was oozing out pre-cum and dripping down on the floor, it looked like he wants to come.

Hilda brings her boyfriend over with the gesture of her waving finger. N spreads her cheeks apart to reveal her other hole. She feels the cold air blowing into her and it made her shiver a bit. Hilbert did had sex with Hilda, but all he penetrated was her womanhood, not her butt hole. She does want to try it, but she was so nervous. They tried to put in small things to have her adjusted. Little by little, the size started to change and she was ready for it. This is their chance for her to finally try anal. Now, all of her virginities were his.

He pressed his pre-cum covered tip on her anus. She whimpered when she feels it poking her. The tip entered inside and he pulled out. He entered the tip back in and add more of his length into her. Within a few moments, he managed to sheath his member inside her ass. Hilda moaned blissfully when she was stuffed with both cocks filling her up to the brim. The boys can feel each other through the thin membrane.

The boys started to move, but not in synch. N was moving at a steady pace while Hilbert was moving slowly into her ass so he wouldn't damage her. Hilda was letting out more loud and pleasurable moans as their cocks were rubbing her insides. The boys can feel their member rubbing against each other when they move inside her. Their chest were pushing up against her, sandwiching her as they move.

Hilda tilt her head back and her face met Hilbert's They lock lips and he inserts his tongue deep inside her moaning cavern. Their cheeks blushed as they made some smooching noises with their tongues mingling and dancing with each other. He smacked her butt cheek and gripped it as he kissed her harder. Their saliva dribbled down to their chin and they could barely breath as they kissed. They finally pulled away and a thread of their saliva was made before it broke. They softly kissed each other one last time and moved on.

Hilda mashed her lips on N's. She didn't add any tongue in the play, just only lips. Their lips smack and smooch and made some kissing noises as they lock lips. Her cheeks turned red, but N's face turned redder. N kissed Hilda back with tender and passion. The kiss lasted for so long, and yet it was filled with passion just like with Hilbert. They slowly pull away and smiled at each other. N looked at Hilbert and the latter smiled at him. N smiled back at Hilbert.

The guys increased their pace and they grunt and groan and moan as they move. They thrusts faster into her holes. She moans in bliss when she feels them thrusting deep inside her holes. They weren't moving in synch, but they were thrusting into her holes one at a time. She feels nothing but a shockwave of pure pleasure through her body. Her holes were starting to get tighter, and the boys' cock were twitching.

They pushed their cocks deep into her holes, and released their seeds inside her. Both of her holes were being filled up to the brim. Their cum were trickling out of her holes when it got full. Hilda's orgasm arrived and her juices, along with N's seeds, gushed out of her womb. Their seeds were falling on the ground and making a puddle. The trio panted and catches their breath. Hilda could feel Hilbert's and N's member pulsating inside her. N wasn't softening and it is still stiff hard. Hilda looked at her boyfriend and they nod.

"N, lay down for a bit." Hilda said.

Hilbert pulled out, and his seeds were flowing out of her and landing on the puddle of his seeds. With N still inside Hilda, he laid down on the ground and awaits Hilda's next order.

"Now, I want you to spread your legs." Hilda said.

N did so.

"N, We want to fill you up with our love. Since Hilda is already doing that, it's time for me to do my part." Hilbert said.

The tip of his dick poked at his anus. N moaned and gasped in bliss. Hilbert slowly inserts his tip inside and since his cock was already slimy, he easily inserts his whole length. N gasped and moans when his anus was being filled with his friend's cock. N feels Hilbert's cock throbbing and twitching inside. N's butt felt so tight and Hilbert and Hilda were glad to take both of his virginities.

"How does it feel with me being inside you, N?" Hilbert asked.

"It feels like we are all connected." N said.

"Now, let us fill you with our love, N." Hilda said.

Hilbert and Hilda begins to move. Hilbert was thrusting as slow as he can so he wouldn't damage his butt while Hilda was bouncing on his hard cock. Her breasts were bouncing alongside with her as she moves. Hilbert pulled out just until he left the tip in, and slowly filled his ass with his penis. N was gasping and moaning as his body was being filled with pleasure, ecstasy, and love.

Hilbert increased a little bit of his speed while he thrusts in a gentle motion. Hilbert's cock was pushing deep in N while N was pushing his cock deep into Hilda. N does not move, all he does is relax and enjoys this sensation. N wrapped his legs around Hilbert and brought him closer to him and Hilda. Hilbert was massaging Hilda's breasts as he fucks N. They lock lips again and their tongues dance with each other once more.

Hilbert moves Hilda's breasts in circles as he gently squeezes them. He pinched her nipples between his fingers as he squeeze. Hilda put one hand on his torso while her other hand was on N's body. She rubbed their bodies to feel their amazing torso. Both bodies were sheen with sweat, including hers. Their mouths pulled away and their tongues were swirling with each other before they retracted them and gave each other one last peck on the lips.

Hilbert and Hilda moved faster. Hilbert was plowing N harder and deeper, pushing his cock all the way in. Hilda was slamming her hole down on his long member, she was making him hit all of her secret spots and even having him hitting past her womb. N blushed and was starting to feel hot. His body was moist with sweat, and he bit his lower lip to lower the sounds of his moans.

Hilbert's grunts and Hilda's moans were getting louder as they moved faster. Hilbert plowed him harder while Hilda bounced faster on his hard stick. In synchronization, they all scream when their orgasm appeared. N's ass was filling up with Hilbert's seeds. Some of it gushes out of him when he was filled to the brim. Hilda's womanhood was gushing out more of N's semen when his cock was bursting out a lot of it.

After their orgasm has passed, they catch their breath. N feels Hilbert's cock throbbing inside him and twitching. Like N, Hilbert wasn't softening anytime soon. Hilbert pulled out and his seeds were flowing out of him. Hilda could feel N's hard cock pulsating inside her. N is still rock hard. Hilda can see Hilbert's cock still being hard and standing like a pole. She then had an idea.

"I want both of you inside me." Hilda said.

"You want me inside you while N is inside you?" Hilbert asked.

Hilda nods.

Hilbert gets the idea and agrees with her.

Hilda lean towards N to make room for Hilbert. Hilbert position his member and since her pussy was so slick, it was easy for him to slide it in. Hilda gasped and rolled her eyes back when her pussy was stuffed with cocks. It felt amazing to her, it was an unbelievable sensation. She feels them throbbing inside her and her pussy was starting to get hot and wet. She wriggled a bit.

"Move!" Was all she could say. She wanted them to move.

And so they did. One moved in while the other pulled out, and vice versa. The boys can feel their cocks slipping and sliding as they move. They rubbed their shafts against each other and rubbed the insides of her pussy. Hilda was only letting out raspy moans as she feels the boys tip touching the entrance to her womb. With each thrusts, she receives an endless amount of sheer ecstasy.

Hilda dipped her head back and lets out more of her satisfying moans. The boys then began to move in synch. As they move as one, they stretch her pussy apart and got her juices gushing out of her, even with their cocks plugging up her hole. Hilda bit her lower lip as her body was beginning to overflow with rapture. She couldn't help but moan, it was all she could let out, it was too much.

She was panting as the boys were moving faster. Their long penis were poking at her cervix and she lets out sharp gasps. The boys were grunting and groaning as their climax was starting to get near. Her pussy was clamping on their dick, squeezing their member together as they move. It was too much for them. With a shout, all three of them came. The boys' cocks were bursting out their seeds and since they were so deep inside her, they release large amounts of their thick seeds into her womb.

Her pussy and womb were so full of their seeds. Even her belly inflated a bit with their seeds. Her belly soon deflated when they pulled out and the semen were pouring out of her like a waterfall. She smiled and lets out a blissful sigh. N finally soften, along with Hilbert as well. She was glad because she couldn't keep going anymore and she felt exhausted from this wonderful activity. They started to get dressed after they recovered.

N feels the love and the bond with humans, something that he never felt before. It wasn't because they made love to him, its because they care for him, and they want to see him be happy. Even Ghetsis haven't given him that fatherly parent love. He even called N a freak without a human heart. He broke out of those depressing thoughts and continues getting dressed.

They were now back to where they started. With N filled with love and confidence, he has the strength to move on and start his journey anew. N looked out to the hole that was made in the wall and sends out his friend which was flying in the air.

N looked at his human friends and said, "Hilbert! Hilda! Dream your dream! Follow the path to that make dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of!" N said. "Well, then..."

Hilbert's and Hilda's eyes were filled with tears again.

"Farewell!" N said and hops on his friend and he rides off.

Hilbert and Hilda didn't want to say another word. They just watch him ride off. They dried their tears and wished nothing but the best for him. They gave him love and with the path of truth and ideal he is following, he was off to discover the bond between human and pokemon. Truth be told, Hilbert and Hilda wanted to say goodbye to him, but even they know that...

 

It doesn't feel good when you say goodbye.

 

For Sweets, I hope you like it! Did you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
